eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
KGL-79 Grenade launcher
" The KGL-79 Grenade launcher most commonly known as the [http://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/Kolins Kolin] Grenade launcher, KGL-79 or the Thumper is a single shot, shoulder-fired and magazine based Grenade launcher that shoots a 40-millimetre wide ball of plasma that destroys anything in a 16-meter radius. The KGL-97 was created by the Kolin company Willcock weapon and is primarily used by the Kolin military but primarily by the demomen, infantry and marines. The KGL-79 is well known for its reliability and lethality with the KGL-79 other aliens' species have used the weapon as well. weapon Dynamics Design: Internal components: Targeting System: The KT-88 targeting system is a state of the art tracking and ballistic computer that helps the user of the weapon with aiming the gun. The KT-88 is shaped like a trapezoidal prism and is placed on top of a weapon, in the front of the KT-88 is an advanced camera that has perfect resolution and produces crystals clear images that are displayed on the screen on the back. The KT-88 is able to track 44 targets at once and monitor their slightest movements then determine where to aim and where there next to likely move all of this information is on the screen along with an aiming radical is also on the screen. The same display can also be shown on a helmets heads up display when linked. Ammunition: The Ammunition used by the KGL-79 was Original Tffinate gas. Tiffenite gas is highly enriched and molecular enhanced hydrogen gas that when placed and ignited in a small chamber then fired through a barrel the tiffinate gas upon leaving the barrel will become plasma. This action is the foundation of the Kolins plasma based weapons. For a long time, the tiffinate gas cartridge or magazine was the primary way of providing the best Ammunition for the KGL-79 however it was soon replaced by the core magazine system. Core magazines are miniature power cores that are used to power Kolin vehicles and armour, the power core is a miniature cold fusion reactor that can power complex machine such as computers for all eternity the power core magazine generates electricity that then is sent to a chamber was a plasma converter turns the electricity into plasma and then it's fired from the gun. No matter what system the KGL-79 as they both meet the demands to produce the KGL-79's iconic balls of plasma. Operation Customizability lethality The KGL-79 has high lethality the balls fired from the KGL-79 has a blast radius of 16 meters and any living thing in that radius will be dead and any large obstacles would have been obliterated. The KT-88 along with the KGL-79's ballistic computer make aiming and using the weapon very user-friendly and along with teaching untrained kolins how to be effective with the KGL-79. comparisons Variants KGL-79) The Original version that came out in 2259 with a maximum clip capacity of 26 which come from a tiffinate gas cartridge. KGL-79A1) improved version. KGL-79A2) KGL-79 was upgraded with an eartly version of the KT-88 targeting system and a glass sight was added. KGL-79A3) The KGL -79 was upgraded with an improved version of the KT-88 improving accuracy and better ballistic software, the material the KGL-79 is made out of which was magnesium was replaced by modified magnesium which has been vastly improved at the macular level. Along with the KGL-79 being upgraded the reloading system and the magazine was upgraded with tiffinate gas now being produced in better quality that greatly improves the KGL-79's plasma balls and increasing their lethality, along with the great increase of leathery the process in which the tiffinate gas was conversation into plasma was reliant more on electricity then the gas its self meaning more tiffinate gas can be used for creating the balls of plasma instead of powering the whole process. This increased the tiffinate gas cartridges capacity from 26 to 48 shots. All branches of the kolin military only used the original version of the KGL-79A3 and no specialized versions we're developed due to the KGL-79A3's ruggedness and adaptability. KGL-79A4) the KGL-79 was completely overhauled with a power core magazine giving the weapon infinite Ammunition, the latest and best version of the KT-88 targeting system was installed giving the KGL-79 the ability to link with the helmets of Kolin soldiers, glass sight was replaced by an electronic glass sight-improving accuracy in off-line mode, customization of the KGL-79 was an added allowing the KGL-79 to be ambidextrous and the stock can be removed, the front sight can be lowered, the magnesium is of a better quality and the weapon has a safe and stun mode. The KGL-79 is used by the regular infantry and is issued to soldiers with basic explosive and special weapons training and every Kolin platoons will have 4 soldiers with grenade launchers. The KGL-79A4 is the main and definitive version of the KGL-79 and a wide variety of sub Variants were developed for the different branches of the Kolin military but the original version of the KGL-79A4 was only used by the infantry. KD-79A4D) The D version of the KGL-79A4 is a specified variant designed for use the Demoliishion experts, the material and look of the KGL-79A4D are the same as a normal KGL-79A4 however the colours were changed from the normal purple colour to the Demomen yellow colour along with this a better ballistic software was added to help aid the demomen in using the KGL-79. KGL-79A4E) KGL-79A4M) KGL-79A4EX) Users History Nicknames Thumper, Thump Gun, Trumper, Trump, Mr. Trump, Donald, Mr. Donald, Daddy Trump, Bloop Tube, Blooper, Boomer, Bad Baller, Mr. Lobby, Can Cannon, Wombat Gun and Bouncing Bert. Category:Kolins Category:Kolin Weapons Category:Grenade Launchers